


Freedom of Action

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Smut, maybe just a smidge of dubious consent because apparently I can't help myself, not an au, what is this madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael frees Edgar again in a Let's Play. Ryan reacts rather strongly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting half-finished on my hard-drive for about a month now, and I wanted to knock this out before the move to the new office, because who knows what the new AH furniture arrangement's going to be, and Ryan's couch is kinda important to this particular fic. *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thought I'd try my hand at a little bit of humour, and a lot bit of Myan, and things got... kinda out of hand. About 3,600 words of out of hand. Enjoy!

"See, Edgar? I promised you I'd come back." Michael whispered into the recording mic. He scrolled through his inventory until the little box containing dirt blocks was highlighted. "Time to get you out, buddy," he murmured to the pixelated cow on his screen, keeping his voice low as he placed stepping blocks leading up to the floor of Kung-Fu House. It took a bit of finagling to get Edgar to go up the stairs, and Michael had to repeatedly ram his character into the cow until he took the hint.

 

"C'mon, get out," Michael urged angrily as the cow fell to the side of the stairs and he had to start over. "You don't want to be here. So what the hole's bigger now? It's still a fucking hole, you stupid cow." He glanced at the expanded quarters, and the steel walls that encased it. "And it looks like a goddamn padded cell."

 

Finally, he managed to force the cow into the main body of Kung-Fu House, and he gave a quiet victory cheer. "Now go out the door. No,  _go out_  the door. God, you're worse than the old Edgar." He growled and shoved the cow out onto the logo, quickly shutting the door. This time, rather than push Edgar all the way over to the cactus garden, Michael steered him past Geoff's house, out to where Warlords was. "You'll be safe from him here," he whispered, pushing Edgar into the trench of one of the Warlords stations. The cow mooed mournfully at him. He ran back to Ryan's house to repair the damage, breaking the dirt blocks that had served as stairs.

 

He was just about to replace the glass that had covered the hole when he heard Ryan's voice from across the office, low and mocking.

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

Michael turned Banjo around and managed to get a glimpse of Ryan's character on his screen before he was knocked into the hole. He started yelling as Ryan let loose his trademark maniacal laugh, sealing the hole with glass over Michael's head. Still screaming, Michael began breaking the blocks above him, but Ryan replaced them just as quickly.

 

"Well, Ryan's up to something," Geoff said mildly, not bothering to look over his shoulder and figure out what Michael was screaming about.

 

Ray started laughing as he glanced at Michael's screen. "So, uh, I guess Michael's Edgar now. Ryan fucking shoved him into the hole in Kung-Fu house."

 

The rest of the Achievement Hunters joined in the laughter as Michael continued to hurl abuse at Ryan.

 

"Wait, is the original Edgar still in there?" Gavin asked, grinning. "Are there two Edgars now?"

 

"No, I freed him. Someone has to stand against the Mad King's tyranny!" Michael yelled dramatically, abandoning his attempt to break through the top of the hole and instead running to the back wall, intent on digging through the steel blocks. He tunnelled out and upwards, quickly rising the few blocks it took to get to the surface. "Freedom!" he cried, knocking out a block that let him see the Minecraft sky.

 

"Nuh uh. Stay in the hole." Ryan appeared above him on the screen and filled in his escape route. Michael started screaming again as the room filled with a fresh bout of laughter. Ryan let it go on for a few moments, revelling in Michael's mock impotent fury, then relented and let the Lad out. "Okay, you can come up now."

 

Michael jumped out of the hole and Ryan sealed it over. "Thanks... bitch." Michael swung his fist at Ryan's character and then ran off, little pixelated pieces of dust kicking up under Banjo's feet. Within the office space, he threw a grin over at the older man.

 

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed, sounding offended. He quickly gave chase.

 

"If you assholes are done dicking around in Achievement City," Geoff drawled, "We've got an actual Let's Play to get to."

 

"Coming, Geoff!" Michael grinned, steering his character towards the second part of the Let's Play, looking for all the world like a chastened schoolboy.

 

"Well, now that the excitement's over, how about you go do what I'm actually paying you for-"

 

"Geoff, please," Ray interjected as Michael caught up with the rest of the group, Ryan trailing not far behind. "You pay us to fuck around. Good job, Michael."

 

"Thanks buddy."

 

"Okay, everyone's here. For the next part of this Let's Play, we'll-" Geoff tried to talk over the top of them, but his words were drowned out.

 

"I did a good job too." Ryan's tone was forlorn, but his usual smirk was on his face.

 

"Guys, stop talk-"

 

"Sorry, man. You did good."

 

"Thanks, Ray."

 

Gavin piped up, hopping his creeper over to Ray, Ryan and Michael's characters. "What about me? Did I do a good job?"

 

"Seriously, I-"

 

Michael glanced at him sidelong. "You? You didn't even  _do_  anything, fuckwit."

 

"Well, I felt left out."

 

"That doesn't count as actually  _doing_  something, though."

 

"Pay attention to me!" Geoff whined petulantly.

 

"Sorry, boss," Michael replied instantly. "I'll stop talking now. Right now. Words will stop coming out of my mouth and I'll be completely silent-"

 

Geoff glowered at his screen. "I'm going to kill all of you."

 

~* * *~

 

Ray, as was his norm, was out the door as soon as 5 o'clock rolled around. Geoff and Gavin left shortly after, and Jack had been out sick that day. Both Ryan and Michael still had some extra work to catch up on, so both stayed a little later. Ryan's work didn't require him to actually go back to his desk, which he was quietly thankful for, because the couch was much more comfortable than his desk chair.

 

But there was also an ulterior motive at play.

 

Michael yawned, stretching his arms over his head and sighing in satisfaction as the bones in his spine cracked. "Well, that's me done." He tossed a grin over to Ryan as he pushed his chair back. He grabbed his things and headed for the door, pausing as he opened it. "No hard feelings, right?" Ryan just looked at him, slowly getting to his feet, drawing himself to his full height. Michael easily forgot how tall the other man was. Now, it was impossible to ignore the way Ryan towered over him and he gulped, suddenly nervous.

 

Michael's hand was on the doorknob. All he had to do was turn it and walk out of the room, but his whole body seemed to be frozen, stuck under the pinpoint of that icy blue gaze. Ryan put a hand beside Michael's head and forced the door shut. Michael let out the slightest of whines at the forceful click of the latch, pressing his back against the painted wood.

 

Ryan tutted, smiling and not entirely able to keep the conniving glint out of his eyes as he put his other hand against the door, essentially forming a cage around the younger man. "What am I going to do with you, Michael?"

 

"Uh, maybe let me out so this can just be another funny story?" Michael offered feebly.

 

The older man sighed, shaking his head. "No, see, this is the second time that you've done this now, and honestly it's kind of a hassle. I thought just getting another cow and putting it in that hole would be enough to make you realise how pointless it is to free Edgar." Ryan tilted his head, grin growing wider. "Guess I need to be a little more direct."

 

"I don't know what - I-I don't-" Michael stumbled clumsily over his words, trying his hardest to phase his body through the door.

 

Ryan stepped in closer, almost touching him now, and Michael gasped involuntarily, able to feel the older man's body heat. "I've seen the way you look at me whenever the others aren't paying attention," Ryan murmured, still fixing the younger man with his gaze. "Did you really think I wouldn't? You're not that naive, Michael."

 

"I don't-" Michael protested weakly again, but the colour that suddenly suffused his cheeks suggested otherwise. He cursed his pale complexion and made a half-hearted mental note to get out in the sun more often.

 

"I think you do," Ryan replied with a wicked grin, palming briefly at the front of Michael's jeans. The younger man's breath hitched at the unexpected touch and he noted with some surprise that he was already half-hard, just from Ryan's proximity, his silky voice, his muscled arms and...  _Fuck. So not helping right now._

 

"That's not..." Michael tried weakly, but whatever lame excuse he would have formulated was swallowed as Ryan pressed their mouths together, hands once more on either side of Michael's head. After a moment's worth of shock and hesitation, Michael began returning the kiss in earnest, his body gradually losing its rigidity. His fingers curled loosely against the door, and then, as his usual bold personality reasserted itself, his hands moved up to rest against Ryan's hips. It was a little weird for Michael, seeing as it was his first time kissing a guy. The rough graze of Ryan's stubble against his cheek was an unusual sensation, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant. What was more, with the rest of his kissing experience being with girls, Michael was used to being the taller person in an amorous encounter. The way that Ryan dwarfed him, seeming almost to encompass him, was decidedly unfamiliar territory, but he found that he actually kind of liked it. For some reason, the height difference made him feel that Ryan would be able to protect him.

 

Or, he realised with a sudden frisson that went straight to his crotch, that Ryan would be able to overpower him.

 

Slowly, gaining confidence, Michael's hands drifted from their rather passive position on Ryan's hips to the hem of the older man's shirt, fingers slipping under the material's edge to run along the warm skin of Ryan's back. Ryan's teeth tugged at Michael's lower lip, then his tongue swiped over it, asking for permission. Later, Michael would be embarrassed about his eagerness, but at that moment, all he could think about was how this was all different and new and  _fuck yes_  he was going to let Ryan make out with him properly because Michael Jones was not a half-assed kind of guy (and it certainly didn't hurt that Ryan was, incidentally, a fantastic kisser.)

 

Michael continued to push Ryan's shirt up, fingers roaming over firm muscles. He pushed insistently as the fabric started to bunch up around Ryan's armpits, and the older man broke away from the kiss to remove the offending garment, also deftly freeing Michael of his shirt before closing the distance between them once more, skin on skin. Michael wanted Ryan closer, and it was like the older man could read his mind, because suddenly Ryan was pressing his knee against Michael's thighs, rutting up against Michael as the younger man parted his legs.

 

Michael groaned, he actually fucking  _groaned_ , at the feeling of Ryan's cock rubbing against his leg. He had a brief flash of thankfulness that his personal clothing preference meant that he never wore anything as tight as the skinny monstrosities that Gavin called jeans, because his hard-on was raging like that of a teen who had just discovered porn. Which, of course, was leading to something of a problem - whilst manageable for now, Michael was rapidly approaching the point where his erection wouldn't go away on its own. As in, it would need attending to.

 

But he and Ryan were still in the office.

 

He tried to voice his concern over the predicament, but Ryan just smirked at him. "Well, we  _could_  stop. But that would mean we wouldn't be able to pick this up again until later. On the other hand, this door  _does_  have a lock on it."

 

Which, Michael had to concede, was a good point. It was unlikely that anyone would be dropping by the Achievement Hunter office so far outside of official working hours anyway, and Michael was becoming less and less sure that he'd be able to calm himself down enough to leave the room without an obvious boner if Ryan would still be in the room with him, no doubt watching him with an unhelpfully sensual gaze.

 

In the end, Michael's body made up his mind for him, deciding that common sense and common decency could go take a hike, Ryan was going to fuck him in that office and it was going to incredible. He reached up and knotted his fingers in Ryan's sandy-brown hair, pulling him down to continue the kiss. Ryan's hands left the door, only to press Michael's shoulders against it, grinding against the younger man and making the door shudder slightly in its frame.

 

"Couch?" Michael suggested, his voice pitched low. "Someone might hear that."

 

Ryan nodded, kissing Michael again and grabbing him around the waist as he turned them both through ninety degrees, sitting the younger man down on the arm of the small sofa. After a few more moments of kissing, he lowered the younger man onto the couch, pressing him into the cushions with his body.

 

"Wow, it really is comfy," Michael grinned, a little breathless as he looked up at Ryan's smirking face.

 

"It has its benefits," Ryan shrugged. "Be a lot harder to be doing this in a desk chair, for one." He dipped his head and scraped his teeth along Michael's collarbone. Michael's hands tightened in Ryan's hair, and then one drifted down in between them, fumbling at Ryan's belt buckle. Finally, he pulled it free, a little distracted with the way that Ryan was biting at his shoulders, thankfully being courteous enough to not leave any marks that couldn't easily be covered up by a t-shirt. He made an impatient noise as he worked at Ryan's button one-handed, crowing in triumph as he popped it open, fingers grabbing at the zipper and pulling it down before letting his hand slide into Ryan's pants. The older man groaned into his shoulders, and Michael grinned like he'd won a prize. Ryan leant back a little, trying to find enough space on the cramped couch to actually take his pants off. He pushed them down and kicked them off, losing his socks and shoes in the process, hovering over Michael in just his underwear.

 

Emboldened, Michael pushed his hand up against Ryan, massaging gently, and the older man's eyes clouded over fleetingly. Growling low in the back of his throat, Ryan thrust against him, crushing their mouths together once more. Michael gasped into the kiss as Ryan bit at his lip, not quite hard enough to break skin. Then, Ryan's hands were at the front of Michael's jeans, unbuckling and unzipping with quick motions. Michael took a second to feel embarrassed about how clumsily he'd stripped Ryan in comparison, then he kicked his shoes off over the edge of the sofa, his socks following of their own accord as Ryan roughly pulled the denim down his legs, tossing them onto the floor.

 

"We'll start with you, okay?" Ryan told him softly, fingers lightly stroking the front of Michael's boxers but clearly struggling to hold himself back, if his lust-blown pupils were any indication. "If at any point you decide you don't want to do this, just let me know and we'll stop." Michael nodded impatiently, bucking his hips towards the insubstantial touch. He knew that he wanted to do this. Hell, Ryan could pull out a collar and a whip and he'd probably still be game.

 

He paused for a moment to wonder where the fuck  _that_  thought had come from. Then, it vanished completely as Ryan tugged Michael's underwear down to his thighs and took him in hand, curling his fingers into a loose fist and slowly pumping along Michael's length. Michael muffled a groan against Ryan's shoulder as Ryan stroked him languorously. "I'm going to start getting you ready. You up for that?"

 

"Goddammit, Ryan, stop asking me if I wanna do stuff and just  _do_  it," Michael hissed impatiently, hips snapping towards the circle of Ryan's fingers.

 

"Consent is important," Ryan chided gently. "It's your first time with a guy, isn't it? I'm going to warn you, it might hurt a little when I start. You should be okay, but if it's too much-"

 

"I'll let you know. For fuck's sake, do  _something_  or I'm going to punch you."

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow, then reached for his bag, nestled against the couch. He pulled out a travel pack of tissues, a condom and a small bottle of lube, setting the first two on his computer table and popping the cap on the third.

 

"What are you, a fucking Boy Scout?" Michael asked as Ryan warmed some lube on his hands and sat himself between Michael's legs.

 

"I figured all this would be coming to a head soon with us. Made sense to be prepared," Ryan told him, lifting Michael's legs away from the couch and slowly circling his forefinger around Michael's entrance. "You ready?"

 

"You say that one more time, I swear to God-" Michael cut himself of as Ryan's finger pushed into him. It wasn't like Michael hadn't put his own fingers up his ass when masturbating before - he'd done it mostly out of curiosity, then found, somewhat to his surprise, that he actually liked it. Still, it was a little different when someone else was doing it for him. Ryan noticed his slight discomfort and smiled reassuringly at him, using his free hand to continue jerking Michael off. Slowly, Michael became accustomed to the feeling of Ryan's finger inside of him. With smooth, graduated movements, so that Michael could easily understand and call a halt to everything if he needed to, Ryan added a second digit.

 

Michael whined and squirmed, hips bucking upwards.

 

"Too much? Ryan asked, already withdrawing.

 

"No, no, I'm good," Michael replied breathlessly, sinking himself down onto Ryan's fingers. "Don't stop now, I got it."

 

The older man leaned forward and kissed him briefly. "You're a natural. You're doing so well," he murmured, pressing their foreheads together and slowly sliding his fingers in and out, separating them slightly on every upstroke to stretch Michael's entrance. He drove his fingers in to the knuckle, fingertips searching for Michael's sweet spot. Finding it after a few seconds, Ryan brushed his fingers over Michael's prostate, swirling and probing. It wasn't long before Michael started to let out quiet moans, and Ryan added a third finger, making the younger man curse and groan as Ryan worked inside him.

 

"Ryan- shit, 's not enough, I need you to-"

 

"Say no more," Ryan smirked, pulling out of Michael slowly and reaching for the condom, deftly wrapping and lubing himself. Michael whimpered at the sudden emptiness, then felt the tip of Ryan's cock pressing against his hole and then, bit by bit, sliding in. Michael swore wildly at the stretch and burn, struggling to keep his voice down as he clutched at the cushions, his back arching away from the couch.

 

"Oh shit, Jesus fucking Christ, Ryan- don't you dare stop-" Michael moaned as Ryan bottomed out, the head of his cock bumping against Michael's prostate. Ryan held the younger man's legs against his chest, feet sticking out over his shoulders, and gently rolled into Michael, producing a fresh litany of curses. He worked himself in and out of the younger man slowly, letting him get used to the sensation of something filling him so completely. Michael let out a soft gasp as Ryan pressed up against his prostate, then swore again as Ryan took the younger man's neglected cock in hand and started stroking, in tandem with slow thrusts, gradually increasing the pace. The rhythmic sound of skin on skin filled the air, and Michael groaned as Ryan grabbed at his hips so that he was able to drive into Michael even harder. Michael looped his legs behind Ryan's back, trying to force the older man into him as far as possible.

 

"God, Michael, you're so good," he panted, leaning over the younger man to crush their lips together once more, thrusting shallowly and pressing Michael further into the cushions. After a moment, he pulled away again, throwing his head back and letting his motions become erratic. Michael's breathing quickened and he felt himself spiralling rapidly towards the point of orgasm. Suddenly, he was there, profanity spewing out of his mouth as he came over his own stomach. Ryan thrust into him twice more before his own pleasure spiked, letting out a low, satisfied groan.

 

"Wow. That was... That was incredible.  _You_  were incredible."

 

"You too," Michael replied with a slight gasp to his voice, at a loss for anything else to say. Their heart rates and jagged breathing gradually subsided into normal rhythms, and Ryan gently pulled out of Michael. He took off the condom, tying the end and tossing it in his bag before reaching for the tissues and wiping himself down. He grabbed a couple extra to mop up the mess Michael had made on his own stomach, then wadded them all up and threw them into the bin by Gavin's desk.

 

Quietly, they went about gathering their clothes and putting them back on, occasionally glancing at each other and grinning stupidly.

 

"...Well, work tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting," Ryan mused, tugging on his shoes.

 

Michael paused with his head halfway through the neckhole of his shirt, the fabric muffling his words as he looked at Ryan with one uncovered eye. "What?"

 

But Ryan only gave him a lopsided grin and a wink, then grabbed his bag and started to whistle as he slipped out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to rather strident demands (one including something about a cookbook, which I'm assuming was a typo), I happily present to you a 'day after' chapter!

Gavin screeched and jumped back in his seat, nearly managing to knock over his mic stand - and very neatly managing to knock several of his belongings off the desk and into the trash can.

 

"Gavin, stop fucking jumping around! You're throwing all your shit everywhere!" Michael snapped, perhaps a little more acerbically than usual.

 

He had expected that Ryan would make suggestive comments at him, knowing it wouldn't really raise any eyebrows in a workplace like theirs - with the fanbase they had, it was practically encouraged. But, he hadn't accounted for the way that the knowledge that the older man might well follow through with the lewd suggestions would put him on edge. Or that whenever Michael glanced over at him, the older man would very deliberately choose that moment to stretch his arms above his head, the muscles of his chest flexing under a shirt that Michael was sure was at least a size smaller than the ones he usually wore. It also didn't help that Ryan was seeming to delight in taking every possible opportunity to make innuendos at him, only enjoying himself more when Michael's replies became waspish.

 

It was all causing a certain... situation... to develop, and Michael wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do when it was time to stand up.

 

"This is why we don't do horror game Let's Plays," Gavin retorted peevishly, setting his controller down so that he could fish his things out of the bin. He bent himself around the leg of the table, not bothering to get out of his chair. The other Achievement Hunters continued to play, keeping up a constant banter that was intermittently interrupted by one of them screaming in reaction to a jump-scare. Gavin picked the Queen out of the trash first, setting her back in her rightful place, then gathered the rest of the things he'd knocked over. His fingers brushed against something sticky and he recoiled, dumping his things on his desk and peering closer at the bin. "Urgh. There's all these gross tissues in the rubbish," he exclaimed in disgust, wiping his hand repeatedly on his jeans. The rest of the Achievement Hunters glanced over at him to see what he was making a fuss about.  "It's like someone munked off in there," he said, making a face.

 

"Oh, that was me," Ryan replied casually.

 

Michael tensed as Gavin squawked a high-pitched, "Really?"

 

_Ryan, what the fuck are you doing?_

 

Ryan looked away from the screen to fix the Brit with his gaze, eyebrow raised. "Of  _course_ , Gavin," he replied, the words positively dripping with sarcasm.

 

"Oh."

 

Michael found his voice and kept his words short so that it wouldn't crack. "You're a fucking idiot."

 

Gavin returned his attention to his screen, but Michael's eyes bore into Ryan's furiously.  _What the fuck was that for?_

 

For his part, Ryan just gave him a wide grin, one eyelid dropping down into a wink.

 

The rest of the Let's Play continued without further incident, aside from the vicious glares that Michael occasionally sent Ryan's way to let the older man know that his little stunt had not been appreciated. Ryan cheerfully ignored him and kept making sexual jokes, increasing Michael's frustration. They finished up just before lunch, everyone checking that their audio and video had saved properly before closing off all their recording software.

 

"We're heading over to Double Dave's, boi. You coming?" Gavin asked Michael, jerking his head towards the door, where Geoff, Jack and Ray were already leaving.

 

"Actually, I'm a little behind on editing this week's Rage Quit," he replied, striving for nonchalance. "I was working on it yesterday, but the file fucked up so I've gotta start over."

 

"Want us to bring you something?"

 

"I'm good. I packed lunch today, anyway."

 

Gavin shrugged, accepting the answer easily. He glanced over his shoulder. "How 'bout you, Rye-Bread?"

 

Ryan looked up briefly from his keyboard and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks for offering, though."

 

"Okay then. Bye!" Gavin bounded out of the office in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs, rushing to catch up with the others.

 

As soon as the door clicked shut behind the Brit, Michael rounded angrily on Ryan. "What the fuck was that, earlier? Do you want everyone to find out that we boned in the office?"

 

Unfazed, Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't do that unless I knew you were okay with it, Michael." He smiled, understanding the younger man's irritation. "Think about it like this - why would I draw attention to myself when Gavin found the tissues?"

 

Michael snorted. "Most people wouldn't!"

 

Ryan nodded. "You're right. And that's exactly why I did it."

 

The younger man frowned, grudgingly acknowledging the backwards logic behind Ryan's actions. "Well, okay, whatever, but couldn't you have given me a fucking heads up or something? I nearly had a goddamn heart attack!"

 

"I wasn't exactly expecting anyone to go rooting through the garbage, you know. It was an impulse reaction."

 

Michael sullenly muttered something under his breath as he turned back to his computer and pretended to work, slipping his headphones on. As such, he didn't hear Ryan rise from his couch and approach him. He only noticed the older man when his hands slipped slowly over Michael's shoulders, making him shoot out of his chair in surprise.

 

"Motherfucker! Don't  _do_  that!" he snarled, ripping off his headphones and whirling around to face Ryan, his chair skittering to the side. Ryan smiled down at him, taking a step forward, and Michael immediately regretted standing up as he was crowded against his desk. The half-hard boner that he'd been sporting for most of the morning twitched. Ryan glanced down with an amused smile.

 

"Colour me impressed. You've got more self-control than I gave you credit for. I was expecting you to be aching by now - guess I'll have to step up my game in the future."

 

"C-Can't you just invite me to your place after work like -  _ah_  - like a normal person?" Michael stumbled slightly over the words as Ryan pushed a thigh between Michael's legs and started kissing at his neck.

 

"Where's the fun in that?" Ryan murmured against his collarbone, fingers working at Michael's zipper. In one smooth motion, he pulled the younger man's pants halfway down his thighs. Michael let out a noise that was most definitely not a squeak, thank you very much. Ryan kissed him and ran a few fingers along the underside of Michael's cock, then wrapped them around the shaft, quickly bringing the younger man to full hardness.

 

"The door," Michael blurted suddenly. Ryan grinned at him and pulled away, sauntering over to the door and locking it. Michael found himself staring at Ryan's ass without any conscious direction.

 

The brief respite gave him time to take stock. It hit him that he was sitting on his desk with his jeans half-off, his backside cooling against the black surface and his keyboard pressing lightly into his left buttock. Absently, he shoved the keyboard and a few other miscellaneous items away from him, hoping that he wouldn't knock over his monitors once they got started.

 

And that was another thing - was this going to become a regular occurrence? It was certainly looking that way, and although Michael certainly wouldn't object to pretty much anything that Ryan could suggest, there was an inherent danger of always doing this at the office. They would get discovered eventually, and Michael didn't particularly care to see the others' reactions when they found out that he and Ryan had done it in the office.

 

Which was something that would happen very soon if Ryan was planning to fuck him against the desk. Michael went to suggest they move to the couch as Ryan approached, because, yeah, being fucked against his desk  _would_  be awesome, if not for the whole 'completely indiscreet' nature of it. But Ryan wasn't trying to flip him around, like he'd been expecting. Before Michael really had the chance to grasp the implications, Ryan sank to his knees and took Michael's cock into his mouth.

 

"Holy shitfucking-"

 

Michael nearly shoved his monitors against the wall in his surprise. Before he could cause any damage - or unwanted noise - his hands flew the edge of the desk and gripped tight. Ryan tugged Michael's pants down to his knees, scooting forward a little to take him further into his mouth. One of Michael's hands darted from its death-grip on the table and tangled in Ryan's hair.

 

 _" _Ryan_ ,"_ he hissed through his teeth as the older man's hands came up to lavish attention to the parts of Michael's cock that weren't in his mouth. The fingers of one hand caressed the length he hadn't yet taken in, the other gently massaging the younger man's balls. The obscene sucking sound Ryan's mouth was making set a furious blush alight on Michael's cheeks. Ryan looked up at him, somehow managed to smirk around the cock in his mouth, then swallowed Michael down completely.

 

"Oh my fucking  _god_." The words left him in a breathless rush. Ryan was  _deep-throating_  him. Ryan fucking Haywood was fucking deep-throating him.

 

 

Ryan hollowed his cheeks around Michael's shaft and a confused cluster of syllables left the younger man, tumbling from his lips without any hint of a thought process behind them. The brief notion that surely Ryan must have made some sort of deal with the devil for his tongue to be doing the things it was doing flashed through Michael's mind, but it was quickly washed away by the sensation that seemed to be completely consuming him.

 

Michael knew he wasn't going to last long. It was a matter of pride to him that he hold out as long as possible, but it was still sooner than he would have liked that he felt himself building up towards his finish.

 

Michael's left leg twitched, hips bucking forward almost involuntarily, and he tapped the side of Ryan's head. "Ryan- I'm gonna-" he warned, trying to pull away, but the older man just grabbed his hips tighter and swallowed down his entire length. Michael clutched helplessly at Ryan's hair and his body hunched forward as he came down the back of Ryan's throat, gasping through his orgasm as Ryan's devilish tongue milked him dry.

 

Ryan pulled off with a slight pop, smirking at the way Michael was panting and wide-eyed, staring at him. He stood, running one hand through his hair to straighten it out and wiping at the corner of his mouth with the other.

 

"Huh?" was the only thing close to a word that Michael was able to articulate, too stunned yet to even think about pulling up his pants.

 

Ryan grinned at him. "Be a little suspicious if there were more 'gross tissues' in the bin when the others got back, wouldn't it?"


End file.
